


All I Ask, but it's Drarry

by TheUnamazingTrashKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnamazingTrashKing/pseuds/TheUnamazingTrashKing
Summary: This may be the last night Harry and Draco spend together. What better way to spend it?All I Ask by Adele, but with Drarry and way more blood than I first anticipated.Which is to say; there wasn't going to be any, but now there is some in like 1 paragraph, and if you've read any of my works you know that's not a lot





	All I Ask, but it's Drarry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitch/gifts).



> Thanks @Mitch for the request I didn't know I was taking lmao
> 
> This is a song-fic, which I haven't actually technically done before bc I've never put song lyrics in the fic? Even though I've written lots of things inspired by songs so... Thx for low key popping my song fic cherry, but totally dependant on what counts as "has written a song fic"   
> (Just like actual virginity and sex faaaantastic)

Harry stared into the cold blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. He almost couldn’t believe the words coming out of Draco’s mouth. Then again, perhaps it wasn’t that surprising after all. They’d been sleeping together for a year now. It was impossible to deny that Harry had caught feelings along the way, but they weren’t dating. They hadn’t even discussed it.

Harry tried to laugh, as if he thought Draco was joking. Draco didn’t share his humour. In fact, he pursed his lips as if he were annoyed by Harry’s response. He let the smile fall from his face, not that it had met his eyes to begin with. “You can’t be serious,” He whispered, knowing the answer already. 

“I am,” Draco replied in earnest. His voice was much firmer than Harry expected. He took Harry’s face in his hands, and pressed a kiss so soft Harry almost wasn’t sure it was real. He pulled away like he found it hard to leave their kiss at that. Harry didn’t want that to be all and leaned forward to try and catch his lips, but Draco turned away. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered, taking Draco’s chin in his hand and turning him back to face him. Draco leaned forward again. Their lips almost touched when there was a loud bang at the door, making them both jump. 

The door had been reinforced and there was a pile of furniture in front of it, blocking the entrance. All the furniture, in fact, minus one creaky looking couch. There were wards, muffling spells and everything else they could think of between Harry and Draco, and the assholes outside. 

“It’s the only option,” Draco finally stated. 

“No, it isn’t,” Harry insisted. He’d lost enough, he wasn’t losing this, whatever _this_ was, too. 

“Harry,” Draco had that firm voice on again, trying to cover the little quiver underneath. His eyes were like steel, piercing Harry’s soul. He expected some inspirational rant, like people always seemed to do. One of those long-winded explanations of how Harry was too important for Draco to lose. About how Harry Potter had to live, about what else Harry Potter had to offer the world, about how Draco should sacrifice himself for Harry Potter; about Harry Potter, but never really worrying about how _Harry_ might feel. Instead he whispered, “It’s going to be okay.” 

Draco left Harry’s arms and started toward the door. Harry caught his arm. “Wait,” He practically pleaded. “We’ve got some time before they can break through all of that. They’ve still got to figure out they have to do it like muggles.” There was another crash against the door. 

Draco didn’t turn around, but he did turn his head to look at Harry. “I’d say they already figured that out.” 

“Then we’ve got until they break through.” 

Draco finally turned around, shaking his head. “There’s no other option. We’ve tried everything. We can’t run, we can’t fight. They’ve got us cornered in this room, with no way out. They’ve got your wand.” He held up a flask and his own wand. Harry already knew what was inside. “This is all we’ve got.” 

Harry shook his head. “We’ve got us, together.” 

Draco almost looked like he would smile. “Two people, one who doesn’t even have a wand, isn’t going to be a very effective against an army.” 

“There are others on the way, we just have to hold on until they get here,” Harry insisted. 

“And if they get through the door before that happens?” He raised the flask. Harry grabbed it and forced it shut, wrestling it from Draco’s hands. For as much as Draco had changed since the war, his grip hadn’t gotten much better. Evidently, he still wasn’t used to people taking things from him as Harry managed to rip it away rather easily. 

Harry held it away from the bewildered looking Draco. “How about, we wait. If it looks like they might get through the door, then, _and only then_ , you can have it.” 

“And what do we do until then?” Draco demanded. 

Harry placed the flask on the floor before approaching Draco. He took the collar of his shirt in his fist and dragged him down for a kiss. “Look, don’t get me wrong. I know there is no tomorrow. All I ask is, if this is my last night with you…” He trailed off. Draco seemed to understand where Harry was going. 

He sighed, pressing his forehead against Harry’s. Another ghost of smile played on his lips, but the sorrow in his eyes was smouldering. “It could be our last night alive and you want to go out having sex?” 

“Lots of people do,” Harry insisted through a dry laugh. He let his fist relax and straightened out Draco’s shirt a little. “It looks like we might die, so, give me a memory I can use,” He continued in earnest, “It matters how this ends.” He saw the grief in Draco’s eyes and tried to lift the mood. He returned to his almost laughing voice and asked, “’Cause what if I never love again?” 

Draco didn’t laugh, although something changed about his stance. He was somehow both more vulnerable and far more on guard than usual. His hands were relaxed and still on Harry’s arms, and his face was open, but he looked like he might jump away at any moment. Harry was suddenly very aware that he’d sort of just told Draco he loved him. They hadn’t said that kind of thing to each other before. Harry wasn’t sure if Draco loved him, he wasn’t even sure he cared in that moment. 

Harry kissed him and Draco was quick to return it. It was a slow, burning, kind of kiss. The sort of kiss that could make Harry more sure than ever that he loved the lanky twink in front of him. Draco backed up, keeping his hands on Harry’s hips and their lips together, encouraging him to follow along. They stopped when the couch bumped the back of Draco’s knees. They fumbled about getting onto the couch. 

Draco was laying back against the couch, his legs up around Harry’s waist. The couch was a little short, so Draco had his upper back resting on the arm of the couch and his feet hanging off the other end. It was uncomfortable, but Draco had this rule about fucking on the floor. 

“We might die, right?” Harry asked. 

Draco seemed baffled by the mention of their predicament. “Yes, what’s your point?” 

“Should we raise the hickey rules?” 

Draco pursed his lips again, prompting Harry to brush it off like a joke. Draco huffed a little and replied, “Why is that the one rule you seem to care about?” Harry was about to protest when Draco continued, “Fine.” 

Harry was so surprised he sat back. Then there was another thump at the door, causing him to jump. He turned back to Draco. “What?” 

Draco scowled a little, “Don’t make me change my mind.” Harry felt a smile growing on his face. “And let’s be clear, this is a life or death only situation.” 

“I know,” Harry replied, already unbuttoning Draco’s shirt so he could nibble at his neck. He was quick to aim for the one little spot he knew always made Draco cry out. Right under his earlobe, next to his jawline. He started with little kisses, making Draco quiver under him. Then he sucked, gently at first. Draco let out one tiny little squeak. Harry wanted more than that, though. He nipped Draco, softly, the kind of love bite that could only really get a soft whine out of Draco. He went back to sucking, a little more intensely now. 

At the same time, he had successfully unbuttoned Draco’s shirt and had his hands on Draco’s chest. He ran his hands over Draco’s skin, barely touching it. He could feel little scars, marks he knew well. He could feel the goosepimples under his fingertips. Draco had his head back, moans finally starting to escape him. Harry always managed to get him shuddering just by letting his fingers ghost over Draco’s skin. 

Draco’s own hands had been busy getting Harry’s shirt off. With it now on the floor, Draco could let his hands knead at Harry’s skin. Draco was pretty sure this was the only kind of massage Harry every got. His muscles were always to tense, not helped tonight by the proximity of their possible death. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered, pulling away just enough to look into his eyes. He removed his hands from Draco’s chest so that he could lean on them. “I need to be clear about something before we go any further.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I already told you, the hickey rules are all but gone,” He began. 

“I’m being serious,” Harry interrupted. “Well, more serious than that.” Draco fell silent and stared expectantly. There was an anger there though, or perhaps, Harry thought, a fear. “I love you.” Draco seemed completely caught off guard. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way, I just need you to know.” 

Draco moved his hands back to Harry’s face, pulling him down for another slow, sweet kiss. When they parted he whispered, “I love you too.” Harry pulled away a little, opened his eyes, and looked into Draco’s. There was a defencelessness in his eyes as they searched Harry’s face. He looked like he was seeking any sign that Harry might not have been serious. 

Harry kissed him again, only pulling away to say, “I love you,” over and over again. There were knocks and crashes against the door and the couch squeaked every time they moved, but neither of them seemed to care at this point. Harry kissed down Draco’s jawline, his full sentence quickly dissolving into just, “love”. His hands were working on removing Draco’s pants, something a little awkward to accomplish in their position on the couch. 

Draco spoke through a moan, “I didn’t want to tell you like this.” 

“With a murderous hoard outside?” Harry asked. 

Draco let out a dry laugh that, when Harry looked up, didn’t dry his tearful eyes. “I meant while we were having sex,” Draco clarified. 

“Why?” Harry asked. 

“I just thought,” He shook his head. “Never mind.” 

“Is there any point keeping secrets when death is literally knocking on the door?” Harry asked. 

Draco smiled again. “Yes.” 

Harry kissed him again, then pulled away, getting up off the couch. Draco looked legitimately frightened. Harry could practically see the questions on his face. _Why was Harry getting up? Was he mad about whatever Draco wasn’t telling him?_ Harry leaned down to press a reassuring kiss to Draco’s forehead. Draco didn’t relax. 

“I need you to take your pants off.” All the tension in Draco’s body melted away as he pushed his trousers and pants down. 

“Don’t do that,” He grumbled. 

Harry pulled his own clothes off, not missing Draco licking his lips. “Don’t do what?” Harry asked, setting himself between Draco’s legs again. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Draco insisted. 

Harry grinned and lifted Draco’s legs to sit them around his shoulders. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

Before Draco could think of some witty retort, Harry was lifting Draco up and licking along his shaft. Draco let out one long moan as Harry’s reward. Harry was about to continue when there was another slam at the door, causing them both to jump. It was then that he realised his jaw tightened each time. All of a sudden, sticking Draco’s dick in his mouth seemed like a very bad idea. 

Harry leaned down to the pile of clothes on the floor and ruffled through them until he found Draco’s wand. Draco took it from him, held his hand at the wrist, and conjured up some lube in the palm of his hand. Harry used it to cover three of his fingers before slowly pushing one finger into Draco’s ass. Draco’s hands buried into Harry’s hair, brushing it back and letting his nails brush over Harry’s scalp. 

Harry returned to leaving little pink marks on Draco’s neck. He deepened some, after all the hickey rule was lifted, he intended to use it. Draco was going to be so annoyed when he survived the night. Harry wasn’t going to let Draco do anything rash, he just needed to distract him until backup showed up. He could feel little tears of doubt pricking at his eyes. He blinked them back, repeating to himself that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him. 

Harry tried to focus on Draco in front of him. It was rather difficult when he couldn’t help wondering if this would be the last time. Considering that it might be, Harry wanted to simultaneously savour every second and just absolutely rail Draco so quickly that neither of them could handle it. It was while he was thinking about the prospect of slamming Draco until the people outside could hear him through all the charms and wards and reinforced doors, that an idea occurred to Harry. It was possibly a ridiculous idea, but he wondered if it might actually work. Nevertheless, it made it suddenly much easier for Harry to focus on the moment. 

Harry slipped another finger into Draco. Draco let out a lewd moan that made Harry’s dick twitch. He worked Draco slowly, gently. In the meantime, he worked more harshly on Draco’s neck, biting and sucking. Draco was squirming beneath Harry, soft breathy pleads, which were only half comprehensible. Despite that, the general idea was fairly clear; Draco wanted more. Harry teased him for as long as he thought he could without Draco making threats. He slipped in another finger. Draco didn’t seem satisfied with that, especially since Harry was being so gentle with his ass and so harsh with his neck and chest. 

“Potter, I swear,” Draco managed around heavy breaths and indecent moans. 

Harry got the idea, removing his hand and digging around in the clothes until he found his trousers. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a condom. 

Draco, who apparently caught most of his breath and his attitude along with it, asked, “You’ve been carrying that around with you all day?” 

“Yes,” Harry replied, opening it and slipping it on. “And thank god too, because otherwise you might spend your last day on earth leaking cum.” 

There was a funny little smile on Draco’s face. “Not the worst way to go, I guess.” 

Harry laughed, leaned forward and kissed Draco. It was purposefully slow and Draco seemed to realise what this meant. Harry felt him spread his legs just a little more before Harry lined himself up, slowly put in the tip and then, after breaking his kiss with Draco and locking eyes with him, slammed himself in. Draco threw his head back, a scream caught somewhere in his throat. 

Harry paused for a second, making sure Draco was okay. Draco finally made eye contact with Harry. There was a pause between them before Draco grabbed Harry’s face and dragged him down for a kiss. Harry complied, but he was trying to keep it soft. Draco, however, kissed him hungrily and it was difficult not to comply. Eventually, they found a middle ground that was still on the soft side, but left room for Draco to leave little nips on Harry’s bottom lip. Harry eventually started moving his hips, pulling out slowly and then slamming back in. Draco made a little screaming sound into Harry’s mouth, encouraging Harry to move a little faster. Pretty soon he had a steady and rather rough pace. Draco’s moans and screams were all muffled by the slow and steady kiss shared between them. The pounding at the door had picked up a rhythmic beat, but it quickly became a background noise to the two of them. 

Harry kept up the pace, adjusting so he could also pump Draco’s dick with one hand. He kept in rhythm with his thrusts, making Draco shudder. When Harry pulled away from their kiss, he heard Draco whine, “ _Harry_ ” broken by a shuddering moan. It was such a sweet sound. Harry’s other hand found it’s way into Draco’s intertwining their fingers. 

Draco came, a wet moan escaping his mouth. His nails from one hand digging into Harry’s scalp and the other squeezing Harry’s hand so hard it hurt. Harry peppered little kisses over his neck, slowing down his thrusts for just a second to let Draco calm down a little. For a full ten seconds, Draco tensed in seemingly every muscle and shuddered. His heavy breathing slowed with clear purpose and effort. 

When Harry returned to his initial pace, Draco let his hands fall from Harry’s face and rest on his cheeks. He didn’t bring Harry down for a kiss, instead his eyes seemed to search Harry’s eyes. He whispered, “Harry, I love you.” He finally kissed him, occasionally breaking away to repeat his whispered confession. 

Harry finally managed to return the phrase just before he came. He slipped out, let Draco’s legs down from his shoulders, and Draco grabbed his wand to vanish the mess. He made like he intended to get up off the couch, but Harry buried his head in Draco’s chest and collapsed against him, forcing him back down. 

“What’re you doing, you git?” Draco asked. Harry shrugged. 

“Draco,” Harry muttered. Draco let out a soft hum of acknowledgment. “I love you.” 

“I know,” Draco replied. “You’ve told me at least three hundred times tonight.” 

“Good,” Harry replied, pressing a kiss to Draco’s chest. 

There was a pause between them. The kind of break in conversation that was heavy with questions. Not helped by the door banging loudly and repeatedly. 

Finally, Draco broke the silence. “Hey, why didn’t you say anything earlier?” 

Harry felt a dry laugh bubble up in his throat. “I had a feeling you’d think it was stupid.” 

“Good, because I do,” Draco replied. 

Harry gave him a playful jab to the stomach. “What did you mean earlier when you said you didn’t want to say it like this?” 

Draco shifted a little under him. He paused and Harry thought he might not respond until he whispered, “I didn’t want to say it while we were having sex because I was worried you wouldn’t believe it.” 

This caused Harry to sit up. He pressed leaned down and gave Draco a chaste kiss before saying, “I believe it.” 

Draco pushed against Harry’s chest gently. “We actually need to get up.” 

“What?” Harry asked. “Why?” As if to answer his question, there was another pound at the door. “Okay, never mind. Can you even stand though?” 

Draco pursed his lips and scowled. “Just how big do you think your dick is?” Well that wasn’t a great sign, but at least Draco hadn’t proved he’d be able to walk yet. Harry wasn’t even sure if he could walk and he hadn’t been receiving. 

Harry sat back while Draco got up off the couch. His legs were shaky but mostly stable. _Shit_ , Harry thought, _that’s a mission failure_. He got dressed and Harry quickly followed suit. Now, it would seem, they were back to where they started. The backup still wasn’t there, they had no way to get out and they were now even more exhausted than before. Draco stayed close to the couch, seemingly making sure he was totally secure on his feet before doing any serious walking. Well, that would hopefully be enough to deter Draco from his plan. 

“So, about your plan,” Harry started. 

“We’re not discussing it,” Draco replied. “I’m already told you, it’s our only option.” 

Harry sighed and collapsed back on the couch. “Is it really an option when you can barely walk?” 

“And who’s fault is that?” Draco replied. After a second he tensed a little before making his way over to punch Harry in the shoulder. 

“Ow, what the hell?” Harry demanded. 

“Did you plan this, you little shit?” Harry crossed his arms and glued his eyes to the wall. Draco responded by punching him again. “You git! You do realise that all you’ve done is make it more difficult to run when I need to, right?” 

“Then don’t go!” Harry demanded. 

“That’s not an option!” Draco buried his hands in his hair like he was going to rip it out. After a second he seemed to realise how much he was ruffling it. He smoothed it back down with his hands. 

“Of course, it’s an option! I’ll go-” 

“No,” Draco interrupted, “Absolutely not.” 

Harry could practically feel the steam coming out of his ears. “And where’s the difference between me going and you?” 

Draco looked like he was going to punch Harry again. He held his wand out saying, “This. This is the difference.” Harry went to protest but Draco interrupted him first, apparently already knowing what he was going to say, “If I give it to you, you have to practice using it so you don’t go out there and get yourself killed, and we don’t have time for that.” 

At that moment, a tiny sliver of light appeared behind the pile of furniture. Draco grabbed the flask off the floor and chugged a mouthful of the liquid before Harry could even process what was happening. Draco swallowed thickly, looking like he might be sick. After a few seconds, he started shrinking just a little. His skin colour deepened. His eyes turned green, his face started changing shape completely. Pretty soon, Harry was looking at himself. He’d seen people use Polyjuice to look like him before, but it was still a bizarre and uncomfortable experience. 

Draco blinked a few times. “Your eyesight really is terrible,” He muttered. He reached up a hand to touch his hair and cringed just a little. The disgust did not go unnoticed by Harry. Harry took off his glasses and slipped them on Draco’s face, now ensuring that his own vision was blurry as hell. Luckily for him, Hermione had started insisting he carry around a spare pair in his pants pocket. They were utterly destroyed, but Draco fixed them so Harry could slip them on. 

After a second, Draco looked down at the suit he was wearing. It was very clear the suit had been tailored to Draco when it was on Harry’s frame. It wasn’t as if it didn’t fit, but it was different. “You’re going to need to swap clothes with me,” Draco demanded. 

“What?” Harry replied. “Why?” 

“Because if I go out there wearing the suit I came in with, using my own wand, they’re going to realise we used Polyjuice Potion.” Harry couldn’t argue with that logic and the two swapped clothes. Draco picked at the clothes on his body, fidgeting and squirming. “How do you wear this garbage?” 

Harry was in a slightly similar situation. He, however, had elected to wear the suit a little differently to how Draco probably would have liked. He had the top three buttons undone, the vest open and suit jacket pretty much just resting on his shoulders. He didn’t miss Draco’s eyes scanning over him and the look on his face, but it was kind of weird since it was Harry’s own face. Technically he knew it was Draco, but at the same time, it was difficult not to be weirded out. 

“To think, I finally see you in some decent clothes and I’m probably going to die,” Draco whined. 

Harry felt tears prick his eyes again. This time they actually made their way down his face as he begged, one last time, in a resigned, hopeless whisper, “Don’t go.” 

Draco shifted under Harry’s gaze, but didn’t reply. Instead, he made his way to the door. He reminded Harry that for this to work he needed to hide. He didn’t turn around, but Harry heard the crack in his voice. It was clear Draco was crying too. Harry flopped down behind the couch. He heard the furniture in front of the door moved and then the door swinging open. He had to assume that Draco was using some sort of shield magic to cover himself while he ploughed through the crowd. 

After what felt like hours, Harry could hear them all chasing Draco down. He left the room, part of him glued him to the entrance. It was the part of him that wanted to follow the noise, to gallantly rush in and save Draco. He couldn’t do that though. The only way he could save Draco would be to get backup and rain hell on their asses. It took every ounce of strength he had to run the other way. 

Harry didn’t have to look for long to find the backup. They were being held down by two wizards with the high ground. The Weasleys, Hermione, and a few others picked up here and there, all trying with everything they seemingly had to get through the wards these wizards kept replacing. Harry wasn’t sure what to do at first, but quickly decided he only needed to get rid of one of them. Everyone else could get the other one. 

He walked up behind the wizard and tapped him on the shoulder. The wizard turned around, seemingly forgetting his spell, and was shot in the back by one of the people below. Harry was hit harshly from the side, sending him flying. It quickly became apparent the other wizard had blasted some spell at him. This meant, however, that he neglected his wards just long enough to get knocked out by whatever spell someone from below had shot. 

Everyone was trying to hug Harry, questioning the suit and everything else. Harry shut everyone up as quickly as he could by explaining they had to go save Draco. Almost everyone seemed collectively displeased, but followed along. 

The group harassing Draco weren’t hard to find, they were making a lot of noise. It was also very evident that Draco was at the end of his rope since he was laying on his back. The blood everywhere only registered to Harry after a few seconds. 

The backup was quick to remove the threat surrounding Draco. They all crowded around, Harry pushed his way to the front. Hermione and Ron stopped him just before he could see Draco properly. 

“Harry,” Hermione whispered. There were tears spilling down her face. She opened her mouth as if to speak and quickly covered it again. 

“Mate,” Ron’s voice was so sympathetic. Harry felt his stomach drop into his shoes. “You don’t want to see this.” 

Harry wasn’t having a bar of it. He pushed past both of them. There was Draco. No, there was Harry. He hadn’t realised how freaked out he would be seeing his own dead body. Especially with all the agony of knowing it was actually Draco. There was too much blood for Harry’s comfort and Draco wasn’t conscious. Harry knelt, although the reality was his knees gave out, to feel for a pulse. After a second of searching, Harry felt the faintest little _thump, thump, thump_ , against his fingers. He announced to everyone that Draco was in fact alive, and everyone collectively flew into a frenzy to get him proper medical attention. 

Harry only left Draco’s side again when he went in for operation. Outside of that, Harry was practically glued to the chair beside Draco’s bedside. Draco’s mother was more often there than not. After two days, they started taking shifts to watch over him. More often than not, they would change shifts with a gift of food or coffee, depending on the time of day. 

It was while Harry was sitting in a pub with Ron that an owl appeared with news that Draco was awake. Harry apparated there, barely saying goodbye to Ron before disappearing. 

Draco was indeed awake and seemingly much better. A doctor checked him over and said he should be okay to go home, quickly going to grab papers for him to sign. Narcissa excused herself, subtly hinting that Harry and Draco might want some time alone. 

Almost as soon as she’d left, Harry gave Draco a deep but sweet kiss. “I’m so glad you didn’t die,” He confessed. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
